Compilation Rizzles One-shot, prompt
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: A la demande de mes lecteurs Lj, je republie certains de mes one-shot et prompt ici. Tout genres et thèmes seront disponibles. La série appartient à la TNT.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci était un prompt que j'avais écrit sur le thème **Non retour**.

* * *

La détective de Boston entendit des coups à la porte de son appartement. Elle savait qui était là, elle attendait patiemment qu'on vienne la chercher, tôt ou tard cela allait se produire. Et voilà que son souhait silencieux se réalisa. Posant son verre de tequila sur la table qui l'environnait, elle se leva de son canapé comme une âme sans vie, puis ouvrit la porte, et se mit à soupirer quand elle vit l'invitée.

''Mieux vaux tard que...Maura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es la dernière personne à qui je m'attendais voir à cette heure, ou même à mon humble demeure.'' Pesta lasse la brunette ne laissant pas le passage à son amie à son domicile.

''Tu connais parfaitement la raison Jane. Et je sais que tu ne souhaites pas que je m'aventure dans des explications.''

''Dois-je réellement te faire entrer ?'' La brunette se questionna plus elle-même que son invitée, et finalement, elle fit entrer son amie qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Isles fut sous le choc en voyant l'appartement de son amie tout comme l'apparence de celle-ci, c'était pire que lorsqu'elle s'était fait tiré dessus, son regard était vide, son apparence désordonnée. Maura ouvrit la lumière et vit les déchets couvrir le sol. Par réflexe, elle allait faire un brin de ménage mais son amie la retient ferment par l'avant bras pour la faire relever de force.

''Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer. Tu n'es pas là pour faire le ménage, alors arrête immédiatement ou je te jette d'ici !''

''Jane…''

''Oh pitié arrête avec les Jane. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu sois là ! Aussi tu as conscience que tu auras des problèmes si on savait qu'on s'est vues toutes les deux, je suis au beau milieu d'une affaire de meurtre. De plus, je suis mise à pied depuis plusieurs jours, et l'étau se referme lentement sur moi.'' Coupa abruptement la détective qui se réinstalla sur son canapé et reprit son activité d'auparavant, rester inerte.

''Sincèrement cela fait bien longtemps que mon emploi est devenu secondaire. Et tu es ma priorité principale. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à de nombreuses circonstances. Que ce soit lors de mon accusation de meurtre, les hommes de Doyle, les criminelles qui voulaient s'en prendre à moi, tu as toujours été à mes côtés dans ma vie si chaotique, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Il est normal que je fasse de même.''

''Normale hein ? Sainte Maura va me donner l'absolution. Comme c'est généreux de sa part.'' Ironisa amère la policière.

''Si tu veux, je peux le faire pour te soulager de tout tes tourments, je ne suis pas une nonne mais-''

''Ça suffit ! Viens aux faits !'' Coupa la détective en claquant violemment son verre de vodka sur sa table base, faisant sursauter de peur Isles qui commençait à avoir peur de sa collègue, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire du mal ''physiquement''.

''Je ne croyais pas que tu étais capable de faire cela Jane… tuer un criminel de sang froid, le rechercher partout et l'exécuter à bout portant. À mon autopsie, j'ai vu qu'il ne pouvait se défendre contre toi. Les traces de brûlure à ses poignets étaient dues aux cordes que tu avais utilisées pour l'attacher. Même si c'était la pire des ordures, tu-'' Déclara affliger Maura en regardant la brunette qui avait le regard froid presque inhumain, ce n'était plus la Jane qu'elle connaissait mais une autre personne. Des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de sa vision. La détective ne pouvait pas réconforter la légiste, c'était par sa faute que son amie endurait tout ces maux, mais elle ne pouvait en rien changer la situation, c'était bien trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait.

''Je l'ai exécuté, j'ai été un juge, le juré et son bourreau. Et c'est mon tour de payer pour mes crimes.'' Déclara nonchalamment la brunette sans aucune émotion ou remord.

''Tu as fait plus que cela ! Tu l'as traqué comme un animal, tu l'as presque battu à mort et torturé. Les impacts de balle à ses jambes, bras montraient que tu voulais qu'il souffre au maximum, il a perdu une quantité importante de sang. Je peux parfaitement comprendre quand j'ai appris son identité-''

''Non tu ne peux pas, tu ne sais rien de moi et il semblerait que moi-même je ne me connaisse pas. Je croyais ne pas pouvoir franchir certaine limite, que je serais toujours du bon côté de la loi. Je voulais être une parfaite détective malgré que je sois une femme si imparfaite.''

''Dis moi que j'ai tort Jane. Dis moi que tu le regrettes, que ce fût de la légitime défense ! Que tu ressens de la culpabilité ! Que ce malade t'avait menacé, qu'il allait te persécuter comme l'avait fait son père Hoyt. J'ai lu des études que les fils de serial-killer pouvaient emprunter la voie de leurs parents. C'était bien lui le boucher de New York ?''

''Oui. Cette pourriture n'a eu ce qu'il ne méritait après tout ce qu'il m'a avoué, ces femmes qu'il a violées et torturées…et je recommencerai de le faire souffrir si j'en avais l'occasion. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de ses victimes ? Il arrachait leurs yeux et les mains étaient rongé par de l'acide, quand à leurs bouches étaient cousues avec du fil chirurgical. Un véritable monstre comme son père, je les attire tous un par un.'' Cracha défaite la brune.

''Tu sais que je serai capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Je sais aussi que cet homme avait proféré des menaces à mon encontre, et tu as essayé de me le cacher, c'est pour cette raison que tu as-'' Dit sérieusement la châtaigne qui s'assit sur le canapé, elle enlaça ses doigts dans celle de Rizzoli qui se crispait aussitôt de ce geste.

''Je souhaite que tu fasses ce que tu sais parfaitement faire.'' Coupa la représentante de la loi se retirant de ce geste tendre.

''Mon travail ? Faire une autopsie pour t'incriminer ? Pas question ! Jamais je ne pourrais te trahir de la sorte…pour toi, je pourrais-''

''Non arrête, j'ai merdé et j'accepterais n'importe quelle sanction.'' Coupa Rizzoli en attrapant par les épaules son amie. Maura attrapa de sa main le visage de son amie et caressa affectueusement ses joues.

''Tu sais que si tu vas en prison, tu es morte. Même moi quand j'y étais, j'avais une vie paisible.''

''Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule.''

''Je te dois tellement de chose Jane, sans toi-'' Rajouta Maura.

''Tu t'en porterai mieux. Bien, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Allez pars ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois me faire arrêter par la police. Tu verras ma tête à la télévision.''

''Tu n'auras pas l'occasion d'y aller Jane. J'ai supprimé toutes les preuves qui pouvaient t'incriminer.'' La brunette se recula, et observa incrédule son amie qui était grandement sérieuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir, pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !'' Cracha Rizzoli qui crut défaillir.

''Je t'ai protégé comme tu l'aurais fait pour moi. J'ai fait incinérer le corps, ou plutôt, j'ai dû provoquer un incendie dans la morgue. Personne ne me suspectera, j'ai fait attention que personne ne me voit, j'ai mis des gants pour les traces d'ADN et les caméras, je les évitais. Aussi j'ai fait bien attention que tout le monde sache que je suis partie comme d'habitude.'' Énonça la châtaigne alors que la policière de Boston se leva d'un bond de son canapé et attrapa fermement le chemisier de son amie pour la ramener à son champ de vision.

''Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu encoures ! Au moins dix à vingt ans de prison pour obstruction à la justice, et dissimulation de preuve, aussi tu es complice avec moi. Pourquoi ce sacrifice stupide ? Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que cela docteur Isles !''

''Tu allais avoir trente ans de prison Rizzoli. Pour un monstre qui méritait la peine de mort !''

''Et alors ? Ce sera mon absolution.''

''Non, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas toi. Je t'aime Jane.'' A cet instant Maura s'approcha des lèvres de la brunette et les embrassa. Surprise par ce geste, Jane rendit le baiser si affamé. Puis elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit les sirènes des pompiers ainsi que celle de la police, elle repoussa Isles et se précipita vers sa fenêtre et vit les lumières des gyrophares se diriger vers son commissariat.

''…oh non Maura...mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait…on est foutues toutes les deux…pourquoi !'' S'effondra sur ses genoux la brunette.

''J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'est-à-dire te protéger…et je le referai sans hésiter s'il le fallait …'' Déclara la légiste en s'accroupissant pour serrer dans ses bras son amie qui pleurait silencieusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et lu.

Réponse aux commentaires :

**Liglo** : merci, je suis ravie que le one-shot t'ait autant plu.

**Daek Angel** : De rien x 3. Je crois que tu avais commenté sur mon journal, mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses aussi ici. C'est vrai qu'en général c'est Jane qui est prête à tout sacrifier pour sa meilleure amie, je me suis dit pourquoi pas Maura, après tout ce qu'avait fait Jane pour elle, c'était normal non ?

**Elyseb : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir qu'on aime toujours ce que j'écris. Oui ça fait un bail, enfin sur FF. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**ID-TC :** Rizzoli & Isles font déjà un duo terrible en combattant le crime, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soi de même si elles étaient à l'autre côté de la barrière. Rizzoli une tueuse froide et Isles qui cache ses crimes.

Voici un autre prompt sur les vêtements. J'en ai écrit beaucoup d'autre sur ce thème mais on verra si j'en publie d'autres ou non.

* * *

« -Il n'en est pas question Jane ! » Dit catégoriquement le médecin légiste en croisant des bras contre sa poitrine pour se donner plus de contenance, ce qui fit aussitôt rire sa camarade par une telle obstination. Parfois son amie ressemblait à une enfant. C'était adorable mais parfois énervant quand elle faisait sa tête de mule. Car Rizzoli était aussi d'un caractère fort.

« -Maura, tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais qu'on fasse des activités ensemble ? Voilà une. »

« -Mais j'ai cru à du yoga, de la natation, jogging, danse de salon mais…pas ça… »

« -Je n'aurais certainement jamais choisi la dernière activité. Hé bien, tu es si superficielle. Comme c'est triste… » Souffla faussement peiner la brunette avec un petit sourire.

« -Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Objecta aussitôt sur la défensive la châtaigne.

« -Oui je te crois sur parole, c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les chaussures du bowling. Elles ne sont pas à la convenance de madame. Il est certain que tu ne peux faire un défilé de mode avec, mais on n'est pas là pour ça. »

« -Elles ne sont pas très confortables. Mes pieds sont très sensibles » Se justifia aussitôt Isles qui grimaça légèrement alors que la brunette lui montra sous son nez une paire rayée noire et rouge à scratch blanc.

« -Bien sûr...quelle excuse bidon, alors que tu portes des talons de plus de huit centimètres en cuir dur. Mais surtout ce qui te dérange réellement, c'est qu'elles ne vont pas avec ton ensemble haute couture pour voir la reine d'Angleterre ? »

« -…Non je ne pense pas que je puisse voir un jour la reine, je n'ai aucun statut le permettant, même si cela pourrait être intéressant de lui parler bien qu'il ait pas mal de protocole à connaitre dans la société royale britannique. Aussi je ne peux pas acheter moi-même ces chaussures de bowling sur Internet ? »

« -…Maura Isles est si superficielle…elle est si superficielle… » Chantonna la détective.

« -Non je ne le suis pas ! » Protesta la concernée en faisant la moue.

« -Si tu l'es, et en plus de si mauvaise fois. »

« -Non. Selon des études, des millions de germes vivent dans ces chaussures. Il a une forte possibilité d'attraper des onychomycoses, des champignons, le sarcoptes scabiei hominis. »

« -Le que quoi ? Scarabée anonymous ? » Répéta perdue la détective sous les rires de sa comparse.

« -J'ai dit : le sarcoptes scabiei hominis soit la gale. »

« -Oh, je n'aurais pas dû demander… je préfère largement son nom scientifique… »

« -Et les combattre prend du temps car cela s'infiltre sur et dans la peau, et c'est très contagieux. Tu ne sais pas combien de corps à ma table d'autopsie, j'ai vu ces champignons et ce n'est pas très jolie quand ça ronge les phalanges. Et certains pensent que le déodorant peut aider mais fait encore plus un nid de bactérie. »

On vit à cet instant des joueurs de bowling qui firent tomber leurs chaussures sur le sol dégoûtés, ainsi que leurs désodorisants.

« -Merci Maur ! Tu as gagné. » Grogna la brunette en se levant de sa place pour partir alors que sa camarade ne semblait pas comprendre la remarque et se mit à suivre rapidement son amie avec un sourire innocent.

« -C'est vrai ? Mais Jane, on n'a pas encore joué. »


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et lu, je vous adore.

_Donc voici les réponses aux commentaires :_

**Guest** : merci, j'espère que mes autres mini fic te plairont toujours.

**Violaine 2707** : C'est à ce point un régale ? Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre cela. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

**Yaya gefibu : **Merci beaucoup, je ne m'attendais à pas tant d'enthousiasme. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite.

**Elyseb :** Ah,ah; je suis contente que la petite blague sur le scarabée ait fait rire quelqu'un, j'ai parfois un humour douteux qui ne fait rire que moi. Voici une autre histoire un peu amusante que la précédente.

**JRizzlesM** : d'abord merci pour tes deux commentaires. Ça m'a fait sourire mais surtout plaisir. Pour le premier one-shot j'ai voulu montrer une Maura différente des histoires que l'on peut lire, capable de tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime et ici pour Jane. Pour le second one-shot; Maura est du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat sans le remarquer. C'est sa nature de dire ouvertement les choses donc elle ne pense que c'est un mal.

* * *

Voici un court one-shot qui m'est inspiré par la série Dexter que j'adore, enfin pas vraiment le reste de la dernière saison, pour ceux qui connaissent vous reconnaîtrez certainement la situation. Bien entendu, la série Rizzoli & Isles ne m'appartient pas tout comme Dexter.

* * *

**Amour terni**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était inimaginable pour elle cette situation. Un véritable cauchemar qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'échapper simplement en ouvrant ses yeux, sinon elle se serait aisément retrouvée allonger dans le lit de sa chambre de son appartement, avec son chien à ses côtés. Mais surtout, elle reprendrait ses habitudes quotidiennes. Mais non ! Par entêtement, par dévouement acharné à son travail, pour la justice. Parce qu'elle était une vraie tête de mule, elle se retrouvait bêtement planté sur place ingurgitant de force cette vérité impensable. Finalement, ce n'était pas une illusion, mais la pire des réalités qui puisse exister. Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point aveugle ? Elle avait eu une décoration ! Elle avait résolu de nombreuses enquêtes, elle avait toujours arrêté les méchants ! **TOUJOURS !**

Rizzoli l'arme en main la pointa directement à sa cible qui restait toujours aussi tétanisé par la présence de la détective.

« J-Jane ? » Bégaya son interlocutrice le ton coupé par un hoquettement qui la prit par les tripes. La réalité était bien trop cruelle pour elle. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout allait bien ?

« Maura…comment peux-tu faire cela ! » La dite des mains tremblantes s'approcha lentement de son amie qui reculait, et à sa plus grande stupeur, elle lâcha une détonation sifflante de son arme de service. La balle avait atteint un tube à essai qui implosa à l'impact. La stupeur traversa le regard de Isles qui se recula aussitôt de son interlocutrice. Elle savait que son ami était dans un état de choc post-traumatique et que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment si elle ne prit pas des pincettes. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire toute la vérité ? C'était une option indéniable…de plus elle n'avait guère le choix que d'emprunter cette voix...

Pendant ce temps, Jane ne fit pas attention à la réflexion de la légiste, elle observa les alentours, et vit tout ce matériel chirurgical qui regorgeait le garage. Et surtout ce qui attira son attention, ce corps sur cette table d'autopsie qui lui donna des hauts de coeur. Quand elle assistait à des autopsies, c'était moins 'morbide'. Pourtant cela ne sentait pas la décomposition mais plutôt l'odeur omniprésente et presque imposante du chloroforme et de l'éther. Ces effluves lui donnèrent comme des vertiges, mais elle ne devait pas flancher à ce moment précis, ou tout serait fini. Elle devait tenir jusqu'au bout, elle avait vécu pire avec Hoyt, et d'autre sérial-killer...non ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait comparer toutes ces affaires avec celle qu'elle est en train de vivre. Aujourd'hui, c'était le pire moment de sa vie. Pour tout ce qu'elle se battait, cela avait disparu en une traînée de poussière...

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher encore plus près de moi le dépeceur de Boston ! Ou la prochaine fois je viserai mieux et cela entre les deux yeux ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! »

«J...Jane...laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

«NON ! Je connais déjà ces excuses ! Tu crois que je ne les aie pas maintes fois entendues de criminel et meurtriers, c'est toujours la même rengaine ! Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé de l'entendre de ta part ! Comment as-tu pu ! Comment ! » Pleura la brunette serrant plus fortement son pistolet malgré les secousses de ses émotions ne voulant pas imagine que sa meilleure amie soit ce terrible serial-killer qui terrorisé la ville. C'était impossible, Maura était la gentillesse incarné et ce tueur était un être barbare, sans scrupule. Elle n'en avait pas la carrure d'un assassin, elle n'était pas comme son père Paddy Doyle ! Non, c'était de la pure folie. Son amie lui dira que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, il y avait toujours des explications rationnelles à tout, mais il n'y en avait pas ici.

« Merde ! Pourquoi toi ! Pourquoi ! »

C'était inimaginable qu'elle soit ce malade que cherchait depuis des mois Jane. Mais les preuves étaient bien en évidence devant ses yeux. Une table d'autopsie avec au dessus, la dernière des cibles. Joe Ramos, un violeur pédophile récidiviste. Il y avait ces même incitions que ceux que possédaient les autres victimes. Et dire que Maura l'avait aidé à cette enquête qu'elle croyait presque impossible à résoudre. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit la légiste qui soit derrière tous ces crimes atroces. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle faisait chou blanc dans ses recherches, qu'elle tombait toujours face à un mur d'incompréhension.

« Jane...laisse-moi t'expliquer… » Implora son amie qui tenta de nouveau une tentative d'approche. Mais la brunette ne vit pas la chose de la même façon. Maintenant elle pointa l'arme directement à la tête du médecin légiste.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ? Tu as tué et joué les apprentis chirurgiens avec ces personnes ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des personnes mais des monstres de la société ! Des pédophiles, des violeurs, des terroristes,…ils s'en sortent toujours ! Toujours ! Ce connard a de nouveau tué une fillette de quatre ans merde ! » S'emporta violemment la châtaigne, ce qui effraya la brunette qui ne reconnut plus du tout la personne qui lui faisait face.

« Oh, ça me soulage encore plus de le savoir que tu fais le héro en tuant des gens ! Maintenant que je connais ton secret. Tu vas aussi me tuer ? »

« Non, jamais et tu le sais. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu ne fais pas partie de ma liste.»

« Ta liste ? Je n'y crois pas. NON ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Pose immédiatement ton scalpel sur le côté ! » Aboya furieuse le regard Jane sur la lame. Maura n'eut le choix que d'obtempérer.

« Que vas-tu faire Jane ? M'arrêter ? Vas-y, je n'opposerai aucune résistance...je préfère que ce soit que quelqu'un d'autre... »Souffla défaite la légiste tendant ses mains en avant. Rizzoli avait déjà vécu cette situation et ne pouvait la revivre, c'était beaucoup trop tortueux pour ses nerfs et sa mentalité qui était mise à rude épreuve. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, et tout oublier en buvant de l'alcool tout en reprenant tranquillement le cours de sa vie. Alors elle fit ce qui était le mieux pour le moment, fuir.

« JANE ! » Hurla Isles en pleure.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

Maura était grandement agitée dans sa cuisine, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et avait tenté d'appeler sa meilleure amie, et même d'aller à son appartement pour lui parler de vive voix. Mais elle n'était pas là, où plutôt elle ne voulait pas que la retrouve. Elle ne savait que faire, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer sa respiration s'altéra. Des mains tremblantes, elle prit l'appareil, et à sa grande surprise ce fut Frost qui l'appela.

«Allo ? »

«Docteur Isles. »

«Oui ? Que se passe t-il Barry ? »

« Avez-vous parlé avec Jane. »

« Non pourquoi ? » Demanda avec appréhension la légiste qui imaginait les pires scénarios, suicide, meurtre, accident grave, hospitalisation.

«...elle est partie... »

« Quoi ? Où ? »Bégaya Isles sous le choc.

« Je ne sais pas. Le lieutenant Cavanaugh m'a prévenu qu'elle n'allait plus travailler à Boston, qu'elle avait démissionné...elle ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

« Non... »

« Je suis actuellement à son appartement et il est vide, elle a pris toutes ses affaires sans prévenir personne. Sa mère ainsi que ses frères sont inquiets. Maura ? » La dite avait lâché son téléphone et était parti pour l'appartement de la détective.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

« Jane ! »

La légiste à bout de souffle vit que la porte d'entrée était ouverte, et Korsak ainsi que Frost était là sans dire un mot. Isles ne voulait pas y croire, elle inspecta chaque recoin de l'appartement mais il n'y avait plus rien. Dans la chambre de Jane, elle vit une lettre sur la table de chevet écrit le nom de la châtaigne. Elle s'empara du mot et lit avec une grande difficulté car les larmes embrouillèrent sa vision.

_Chère Maura,_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas une façon de procéder mais je n'arriverai pas à te parler en te regarder droit dans les yeux sans flancher dans mes décisions. Je voudrais croire que tout ce qui s'est produit la vieille était le fruit de __mon__ imagination, d'un cauchemar insensé ou autres excuses...mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je ne peux pas croire en connaissant cette vérité, mais aussi je ne peux pas t'arrêter ou te mettre en prison, je n'en suis pas capable. Je tiens tellement à toi, je suis même prête à cacher des preuves ou à tuer pour toi. Mais cette chose est beaucoup trop lourde pour moi à endurer. Je n'ai pas les épaules pour cela, je tiens réellement à toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma bouée de secours quand je suis au plus mal. C'est pour cette raison que je te fais la promesse de ne jamais te trahir. Cependant je ne peux être à tes côtés, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi mes principes qui étaient mes priorités et pourtant je ne me sens pas coupable. Je dois partir loin de Boston Maura__...c'est lâche, irresponsable, ma famille va m'en vouloir__ tout comme toi...mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai en tête._

_Adieu et je t'aime Maura...toujours...je ne te déteste pas…jamais…_

'Alors pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?' La châtaigne prise de vertige marcha de manière titubante vers ses collègues qui l'observait tristement.

« Détective Forst...j'ai une confession importante à vous faire...sur le dépeceur de Boston...ou plutôt la dépeceuse... » Maura était prête à dire toute la vérité, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de cacher sa véritable nature meurtrière.


	4. Chapter 4

**JRizzlesM **: je pense aussi que c'est un choc pour Jane de voir son amie s'amuser avec des cadavres, plus que j'ai pu écrit. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un happy-end, mais en général, je tue toujours quelqu'un et ce n'est pas le cas ici. Donc bad-ending ? Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais aussi intéressant de voir Maura en tueuse en série, toujours parfaite dans ses actions, ses meurtres,... Une vraie terreur.

**Daek angel** : Ravie que cette atmosphère noir t'ait plu. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la série Dexter. Ça tourne en rond et c'est lassant à force. Oui Jane est Debra et Maura Dexter. Je trouve que c'est parfait non ? Mais Jane dit moins de gros mot que Debra. Je ne suis pas spécialement sadique la fin ici, enfin je ne le sais pas moi-même.

**Yaya gefibu : **bonjour. Merci, ça me réjouit que ce one-shot t'ait autant plus. Oui Papa Doyle derrière les barreaux de sa prison fait un pouce, fier de sa fille qui reprend son héritage. Jane côtoie souvent des tueurs donc voir que son amie en est une, c'était le coup de grâce pour elle.

**Violaine2707** : merci beaucoup.

**Luglo : **Aaaah merci ! Ouais une autre fan de Dexter ici, géniale, j'en connais très peu, on est rare. C'est le problème des one-shot, on en veut toujours plus. Pour les idées, j'en ai toujours mais le problème c'est que j'en oublie souvent en route.

**Elyseb : **tu as le droit de ne pas aimer l'histoire ou même la situation, je suis du genre à écrire sur tout les sujets possibles, et je sais que ça peut déplaire. Je ne le prends pas mal, en fait je comprends. Maura en meurtrière peu choquer, car elle n'en a pas l'image. Mais les apparences sont bien trompeuses.

**Marcel16**** : **Merci, oui il y a une suite à cet épisode.** Mais pas ici. **Sur mon journal, j'ai fait une sorte de petite suite. J'ai mis le lien sur mon profil au cas où que certains voudraient lire.

Bon ce one-shot sera le dernier du mois. Je vais un peu me concentrer sur mes autres histoires. Mais je continuerai de publier d'autres prompt ou one-sot en Octobre.

* * *

_Question de concentration_

« Jane ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?» Questionna son épouse juste derrière elle mettant sa main sur son épaule.

« Non chut ! Laisse-moi me concentrer ! » Réprimanda la brunette qui inspira un coup puis se remit à la tâche.

« Cela fait plus de dix minutes. Tu n'es pas en train de jouer au échec, ce qui demande une grande concentration qui peut dépasser plus d'une trentaine de minutes, car on doit prévoir les cous en avances ainsi que les stratégies à appliquer contre on adversaire qui doit lui-même faire cette-»

« Et alors il n'y a pas de temps spécifique pour le faire ! C'est pas un concours à ce que je sache ! » Interrompit la brunette.

« Oui mais tu n'as pas toute la journée, c'est bientôt l'heure et- »

« Tais-toi ! Si je rate c'est- »

« Entièrement de ta faute » Coupa la légiste sur les nerfs qui s'en alla de la pièce en claquant la porte de la chambre.

« Mama est fâchée avec moi ? » Questionna une petite fillette de cinq ans qui gigoté avec pressement sur sa chaise habillée avec une petite robe rouge.

« Non c'est plutôt auprès de moi, mais ce n'est rien, je lui offrirais des chaussures pour me faire pardonner. »

« Maman t'as fini ? Jessica et ses amies m'attendent pour la fête d'anniversaire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque fini ma puce… » Dit mal à l'aise la brunette qui se débattait désespéramment dans cette chevelure blonde. Rizzoli ne s'était jamais attendu que sa fille Emma lui demande de lui faire un simple chignon, c'était plutôt le rôle de son autre mère. Cependant elle était fière qu'elle la choisisse **elle**.

Malheureusement c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Après plusieurs secondes de combat acharné, Jane finit son travail et soupira de soulagement…enfin sauf quand elle entendit le cri de stupéfaction de sa mère qui devait amener sa fille à cette fête d'anniversaire.

« Ma ! Ne hurle pas ainsi ! Tout le quartier t'a entendu ! »

« Jane Clementine Rizzoli ! Comment peux-tu faire cela à ma petite fille ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Répondit vexer la brune en croisant des bras contre sa poitrine. Alors que son épouse était venue saluer sa belle mère, mais à la place d'une phrase compréhensible et courtoise elle poussa un espèce de cri suraigu et se mit à suffoquer.

« J-Jane ! E-Emma...J-Jane...E-Emma... »

« Quoi ? » Répondit celle-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait perturber.

« Tu as vu sa coiffure, elle avait la même que la tienne quand tu faisais cette couverture en tant que…P…r…o…s…t…i…t…u…é…e… » Déclara en épelant le mot Angela.

« Prostité ! Mama, c'est quoi un prospitué ? » S'exclama Emma sous l'air incrédule d'Angela et sa fille alors que Isles était toujours dans son coin tétanisée par la coiffure de son ange adoré.

« Une prostitué. » Corrigea sans se rendre compte Maura sous la consternation des deux Rizzoli.

« Bravo vous êtes contente ! Regardez ce que vous lui avez appris à dire ! » Siffla furieuse la brunette.

« Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait comprendre ! » Protesta Angela.

« Elle a le Q.I. de la famille de Maura et pas le notre, » Rappela la détective en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure charbon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Demanda vexer la mère Rizzoli.

« Que tommy, Franky et moi à son âge on s'amusait avec des vers de terre les balançant sur les passants, ou on se roulait dans la boue pour se battre, et Emma lit des livres et regarde des documentaires historiques. »

La fillette descendit de sa chaise et s'observa dans le miroir.

« Yaaaah ! Cette coiffure est trop cool ! Elle ressemble à la coiffure de ma star préférée, mes amies vont être jalouse ! Merci maman ! T'es la meilleure et trrop cool ! » Dit Emma en se précipitant vers Jane qui semblait fière d'elle, tandis que sa mère et épouse tombèrent de haut sans pouvoir atterrir.


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord je remercie les guests qui sont en forces dans les commentaires de mes histoires, mais je n'oublie pas les autres.

**Yaya****gefibu****:** Coucou, merci, je suis contente que cela t'ait fait rire, parfois j'ai un humour particulier. Donc je suis soulagée que cela soit amusant. Je dois avouer que sur le moment je n'avais pas pensé à la prostituée, c'est un peu venu comme ça. Bisous à toi aussi.

**Guest****:** merci, ça fait plaisir que tu aies adorée mon précédent chapitre, j'espère que ça continuera toujours dans cette voie.

**ID-TC** : Ah, hé bien merci beaucoup.

**Guest****:** Oui Jane ne se laisse jamais abattre malgré que tout soi contre elle, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Oui une belle petite famille aimante donne toujours le sourire. Oh mais j'aurai pu faire tuer Jane par Maura, non...peut être torturée ? (Je plaisante...enfin c'est sûr…)

**Elyseb**: Oui il m'arrive d'écrire de la légèreté, mais aussi du lourd et pesant surtout que ce sera le cas ici dans ce nouveau one-shot.

**Luglo****:** De rien, c'est un plaisir de faire sourire les autres.

**Daek****angel****:** on aime tous les histoires de familles, aussi il y aura probablement une autre de ce genre.

* * *

**Mon choix**

Maura était inconsolable, anéantie, mais surtout détruite que ce soit physiquement ainsi que mentalement. Elle ne pouvait plus réagir à ce qui l'entourait, travailler était hors de ses capacités, pourtant c'était par le travail qu'elle pouvait trouver refuge à ses tourments cachés, il y a une telle sérénité à la morgue…toutefois il n'y avait plus cet effet apaisant voir relaxant, c'était impossible pour ses nerfs ou sa santé mentale que d'aller au commissariat surtout ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle avait toujours réussi à mettre de la distance dans ses sentiments, elle avait créée cette carapace pour ne plus être blessée, elle avait vécu beaucoup émotionnellement, plus que la majorité des personnes. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle entretenait en silence ce calvaire qui la rongeait entièrement de l'intérieur laissant qu'un tas de poussière. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas rester assise les bras croisés, elle savait qu'elle devait réagir et ne pas attendre un quelconque miracle se produire, et même si celui-ci arrivait…les risques était trop nombreux et insurmontables. La châtaigne exténuée se retrouva allonger dans l'herbe, elle observa les étoiles faire leurs ballets dans le ciel encre. Une larme solitaire s'écoula le long de sa joue creusée par la déprivation de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et sursauta surprise, la bouche tremblante, elle mit sa main pour étouffer un hoquettement.

« Jane ? Tu…es là ? »

« Oui…bonsoir Maura chérie… » Répondit celle-ci avec un magnifique sourire qui surpassait l'éclat des astres qui les entouraient, elle sentit une main toucher son visage. Le souffle coupé, la légiste se jeta sur son amie qui se mit à rire quand elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur la verdure. Puis Jane caressa affectueusement sa longue chevelure blé comme elle avait l'habitude pour calmer de tous ses maux. La brunette entendit les sanglots désespérés de son amie et se mit à observer le ciel avec une très grande mélancolie, attendant patiemment qu'Isles se calme un peu, bien que cela soit improbable. Les secondes s'écoulèrent puis le tour des minutes. Maura ne voulait plus s'extraire de la chaleur et présence de Rizzoli.

« Maur…nous devons parler…tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » La concernée redoutait cet instant, elle ne voulait pas parler surtout pas, elle voulait seulement avoir Jane. La détective essaya de se lever repoussant doucement Maura qui allait presque s'effondrer de cette distance, mais la détective tendit sa main vers sa meilleure amie dans le regard avait rougi par l'eau salée qui continuait de s'écouler sans fin.

« M'accorderiez-vous l'honneur de cette danse Maura Isles. » La châtaigne était choquée mais surprise par cette demande plus qu'inattendue.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu voudrais danser avec moi sous ce magnifique ciel Maura ? » La châtaigne ne répondit par des mots toujours aussi troublée, elle se leva simplement avec l'aide de son amie qui la rapprocha contre son corps. Puis la châtaigne cala confortablement son front contre l'épaule de Jane, humant la délicieuse fragrance de lavande qui se dégageait de son épiderme. Ses mains entourèrent maladroitement ses épaules puis son cou. Elles restaient toutes les deux à se mouvoir en silence, animer en fond sonore par le bruissement des feuillages qui se battait contre le vent froid.

« Jane…pourquoi ? » Initia finalement la légiste qui tournoyait en compagnie de son amie.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? Tu sais...pour prendre cette décision… tu pouvais faire cette demande à ta mère, tes frères…alors je ne comprends pas…je ne suis pas de ta famille…»

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu te rappelles la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrées toutes les deux ? » La châtaigne se remémora parfaitement de cet événement et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses traits.

« Oui dans ce café, tu étais sous couverture en tant péripatéticienne aigrie car elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une dose de café. »

« Merci de ne pas dire prostitué…et je n'étais pas aigrie…j'ai seulement besoin de café le matin… »

« Oui tu es toujours d'humeur exécrable sinon. Je me rappelle de Stanley, le pauvre recevoir tant de courroux. »

« Hé ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense maintenant ?»

« Non, et après on s'est revues au commissariat, lors de l'interpellation de ce meurtrier, tu étais toujours habillée de façon…enfin c'était pire à cause de ta course poursuite en talon haut à ce que j'ai entendu dire par les collègues c'était… »

« Oui bon passons ! » Coupa abruptement la détective embarrasser.

« C'est toi qui a voulu en parler. » Commenta innocemment Isles.

« Oui et je termine le sujet. Fin de discussion…ce que je voulais dire, c'est depuis ce jour j'ai su que je pouvais te confier ma vie…je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pour ton bonheur, pour te protéger, pour te voir sourire. Et je pense…enfin j'espère que c'est réciproque, pour toi envers moi ? »

« Bien entendue ! »

« Je sais que tu te montreras impartiale…tu es médecin…tu connais tout sur tout, tu es intelligente, tu ne te laisseras pas influencer de quelques façons; pas par les émotions, les sentiments ou l'entourage…tu sais ce qui sera le mieux pour moi. Je te fais entièrement confiance.»

« Mais c'est le problème Jane…je suis perdue…j'ai envie de remplir ta volonté, mais je suis devenue égoïste en te côtoyant…je ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux…j'ai réalisé trop tard ce que je ressentais pour toi…je dois te le dire ou je vais devenir folle. » la légiste arrêta la danse et attrapa dans ses mains le visage de Jane.

« Maura…non… »

« Je t'aime Jane…et pas seulement en simple amitié, je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer car ça ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit que cela puisse me toucher ainsi. Mais quand j'ai cru te perdre et cela à de nombreuses reprises, j'ai su que je ne voulais plus vivre cet enfer. » La châtaigne sentit en cet instant des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes, il n'y avait aucun empressement, fougue, mais de la légèreté et une grande douceur, jamais personne n'avait embrassé ainsi Maura qui crut le sol défaillir sous ses jambes. Cependant ce geste s'arrêta à son plus grand désarroi, elle voulait plus et que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

« …je suis désolée Maur mais je ne t'aime pas…enfin pas de cette façon…je pense que peut être avec le temps je pourrais avoir le même amour que le tien, qui pourrait te résister ?… tu es parfaite...mais surtout tu m'aies précieuse…toutefois nous devons être réaliste. Nous deux c'est impossible, c'est bien trop tard. Maura s'il te plait…fais ce qu'il faut pour moi…je te le demande à genou s'il le faut, tu sais que je ne veux pas vivre ainsi…je ne le supporterais pas…je t'en voudrais certainement…je sais que c'est mal de te laisser une telle alternative…mais j'ai réellement besoin de toi…fais ce dernier geste pour moi, pour montrer que tu tiens compte de ce que je ressens, de ce que je veux…que tu m'aimes...» La brunette embrassa tendrement le front de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à pleurer de nouveau, elle ferma les yeux savourant ce touché. Puis les rouvris, la détective s'éloigna d'elle sans retourner, la légiste tenta de la poursuivre en courant, elle trébucha et leva son regard droit devant et se mit à hurler le nom de Jane qui avait disparu de son champ de vision.

* * *

Lorsque que Isles se réveilla de ce terrible rêve en hurlant, elle vit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Dans ce lieu glacial, blanc qu'était une chambre d'hôpital. Jane croyait en elle, en son jugement. Mais pourquoi lui donner un tel fardeau ? Elle n'était pas de sa famille, oui elles étaient les meilleures amies…cependant le choix qu'on lui incombait était trop lourd et difficile à porter. Elle observa son amie entourait d'appareil respiratoire ainsi que les tuyaux qui recouvraient son appareil respiratoire. Elle entendit le bip bien distinct du moniteur cardiaque. Il était régulier et toujours de la même fréquence. Elle s'approcha de l'appareil les mains tremblantes, elle savait que la brunette voulait en finir avec sa vie...si elle n'était pas capable de survivre normalement…pourtant elle était bien là vivante sur ce lit d'hôpital

…enfin…les appareils la maintenaient artificiellement en vie, Maura savait que c'était mal de la laisser ainsi. Elle savait aussi que si la brunette se réveillait, elle serait comme un légume, son cerveau avait été grandement endommagé durant cette explosion. Et les brûlures qu'elles avaient sur le corps n'avaient pas cicatrisées, le risque était trop grand pour traiter ces blessures corporelles maintenant lors d'une opération alors qu'elle était dans le coma et d'une grande faiblesse. Elle était déjà dans un piteux état, la hanche brisée et remise en place avec l'aide de barre en métal. Une jambe droite presque en morceau et qui devait aussi avoir une prothèse, si elle se réveillait, elle souffrirait le martyr et elle devait subir de nouvelles autres opérations les plus difficiles et contraignantes les uns que les autres. Elle pouvait y passer, rien n'était fiable à 100 % en médecine. Maura le savait parfaitement, surtout que la condition de Jane était simplement catastrophique, mais il y avait toujours de l'espoir ? Il fallait y croire, prier s'il le faut. Alors Isles devait faire ce que voulait la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, en finir avec tout ces malheurs…elle savait que c'était l'unique solution. S'approchant de l'appareil, elle n'avait qu'éteindre ainsi tout était fini. Elle prit une profonde respiration, prête à arrêter tout, elle toucha du bout des doigts le bouton, et s'écroula soudainement sur le sol en sanglotant.

« Je suis désolée Jane…mais je ne peux pas… »

Non elle ne pouvait pas tuer son amie, oui c'était ce qu'elle allait faire, la tuer. Elle savait les conséquences de ces actes à la laisser ainsi vivre artificiellement, son amie l'en voudrait ou même la haïra si elle devenait misérable et sous les soins continuels de médecins ou proches, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'elle était prête à prendre. Même si elle la maudissait toute sa vie, elle serait là à ses côtés…l'amour pouvait rendre égoïste, et Maura n'avait pas peur. Elle voulait garder Jane dans ce monde, qu'importe si celle-ci ne le souhaita pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaya gefibu :** Merci beaucoup, cela me fait grandement plaisir tes commentaires. J'aime beaucoup me diversifier, si je n'écrivais que soit du drame ou de l'humour, alors je pense que cela me lasserait tout simplement d'écrire. Mais je pense que c'est de même pour les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas toujours voir les mêmes histoires se répéter. Biz.

**JRizzlesM :** C'est une bonne question, j'ai déjà eu le même problème que le tien, c'est un peu comme la roulette russe, parfois les commentaires s'affichent d'autres non. Merci beaucoup, oui tu as raison, je voulais faire questionner les lecteurs dans l'histoire précédente, comment on réagirait dans la position de Maura envers quelqu'un qui nous est proche soit dans un état le même que Jane ? De même pour moi, je ne saurais comment me comporter face à la situation.

**Xazera :** Salut. Merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture. Alors si je paraissais 'morbide' c'est qu'en général un drame il y a des morts, de la violence physique ainsi que morale et d'autres thèmes difficiles que je n'ai pas encore abordé (mais je ne pense pas le faire ici, je sais par avance que cela ne plaira pas et j'ai pas envie de risquer des représailles de certains fans de Rizzles). Aussi j'essaye d'alterner entre les fins heureuses, ou histoires un peu plus légère avec les purs drames qui se finissent en général mal.

**Marcel16 :** Tu es bien celle qui m'a laissé des messages sur mon livejournal ? Si c'est le cas en grand merci. J'espère que les autres histoires te plairont tout autant.

* * *

**Je connais la vérité**

Assises l'une en face de l'autre. Maura observa sa meilleure amie qui la fixait intensément scrutant le moindre de ses gestes, elle se mit à sourire nerveusement ne sachant comment réagir. Jane l'avait appelé pour qu'elles se donnent rendez-vous dans ce petit café près d'un parc loin de tout. C'était paisible et assez calme. Nos deux amies avaient commandées respectivement un café et un thé. Le silence était lourd et presque pesant.

« Maura… »

« Oui ? » La brunette attrapa délicatement la main de son amie et caressa doucement ses doigts. Ce geste fit rosir légère la légiste qui garda un visage souriant.

« Je sais… »

« Tu sais ? »

« Maura je connais…enfin…tes sentiments… » Répondit mal à l'aise la détective en observant la main de sa meilleure. La châtaigne le cœur battant à une vitesse irrégulière que celle qu'elle avait à la normale, se mit à déglutir difficilement son excès de salive. _Jane le savait ? _Hurla dans son esprit Isles.

« Je suis vraiment aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt…c'était pourtant évident…tout les signes étaient bien là…quand tu détournes le regard de peur d'être prise en flagrant délit de fixer, ou même quand tu es souvent dans la lune, »

« Jane je ne suis jamais allée sur la lune. Même si ce serait une expérience gratifiante à vivre une expérience de pouvoir mettre le pied sur une toute autre atmosphère que la notre. Mais je pense qu'avec les années qui passent, cela sera plus accessible. Il y a bien des voyages pour Mars…»

« Maurrra ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Mais que tu étais tête en l'air. »

« C'est humainement impossible que ma tête soit en l'air vu qu'elle l'est continuellement, comme notre corps-»

« Maura tu vas arrêter et m'en laisser en placer une science infuse ! » Hurla désespéré la détective en tapant du poing contre la table, attirant toute l'attention sur nos amies, qui sourirent nerveusement s'excusant de leur tapage…non celui de Rizzoli.

« Bon comme je disais avant que tu ne me coupes continuellement…je connais tes sentiments… je n'ai pas su les déchiffrer correctement. Mais finalement j'ai fait preuve de clairvoyance…tu es si proche de moi, et j'ai rien vu…cependant…ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. » Jane se mit inspirer profondément alors que sa meilleure amie voulait sur le moment partir en courant, mais ce n'était pas courtois. Elle détestait être aussi polie.

« Maur tu n'es pas obligé de le nier, pas avec moi, tu sais que je tiens à toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas, jamais. Je te soutiendrais dans cette relation avec Frost s'il le faut. »

« Oui tu as raison Jane je t'…quoi ?! » Bégaya incrédule la légiste qui n'avait plus aucun malaise sur le moment mais une montée de colère monta en elle, et Jane le ressentit aussi et retira sa main celle de son amie qui était rapidement effrayée.

« C'est bon Maura…il est pas mal, gentil, un peu séducteur, mais tu as le droit d'être intéressé par lui bien qu'ils soit notre collègue de travail…mais si tu es amoureuse, alors je ne peux m'opposer à une histoire d'amour qui pourrait te rendre heureuse… »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par Barry ! » Répondit indignée Isles. Alors que la brunette se mit à secouer la tête défaite par un tel dénie.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par Barry ! » Réitéra frustrée la légiste dont la voix augmenté d'une octave.

« Alors dis moi de qui tu es amoureuse. »

« Et dire qu'on te désigne comme la meilleure des détectives ! Tu n'es même pas foutue de voir que je suis amoureuse de toi ! Il se peut que je détourne ma vision périphérique mais c'est à cause de toi, Barry est souvent à tes côtés ! Il faut que je te le montre comment ? Comme ça ?» Isles se leva de sa place et attrapa par le col le chemisier de Jane puis la ramena vers elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Maura s'enleva du baiser et prit ses affaires puis s'en alla du café en claquant furieusement ses talons sur le sol alors que sa meilleure amie resta inerte et glissa de sa place pour tomber sur le sol.

« Peut être que je devrais réellement me trouver un autre métier ? » Soupira la brunette.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un prompt que je me suis donnée à moi-même sur le thème : orage, et le dernier des one-shots que je vais publier ici. Mais le but de cette compilation n'était pas de publier toutes les histoires, mais une petite partie. Merci d'avoir lu et suivi jusqu'à maintenant. Peut être de nouveaux one-shots vont être publié ? On verra. Aussi merci à Yaya gefibu, Elyseb, JRizzlesM, Marcel16 de vos commentaires.

* * *

_**PDV Maura Isles**_

J'aimais regarder un orage, bizarrement ça m'apaisait de tout mon stress. Certains avaient peur de ce déchaînement climatique des plus violents, d'autres ne firent pas attention. Quant à moi c'était différent, je pouvais passer des heures à admirer ce beau spectacle. L'eau qui glissa en fracas sur les vitres, le ciel s'assombrit, les éclairs se mariant parfaitement à tout cela. Je me mis à trembler de froid attendant que tout ce calme pour rentrer finalement chez moi.

''C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?'' Me demanda une voix si familière que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

''Oui beaucoup Jane.''

''Tu viens chez moi cette nuit ?''

''Bien sûr, si tu m'offres l'hospitalité.''

''Tu sais que je ne peux te dire non car tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille.'' Rétorqua la détective alors que je pouffais. ''Tout ces éclairs, ce vent frais et délicieux qui parcourent lentement notre peau et nous fait frissonner comme si on te faisait de douce caresse, cette eau rafraîchissante qui dégringole avec sensualité le long de ton visage et chevelure. **NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE MAURA ISLES!**'' Aboya ma meilleure amie alors que je sursautais aussitôt de peur. Comment détruire un moment de poésie à la façon Rizzoli.

''Jane !'' Réprimandais-je alors que je me retournais en voyant la brune croiser des bras contre sa poitrine et elle avait l'air très en colère. Que s'était-il passé ? Oh, elle avait l'air très énervée. Il semblerait même que ce soit en ma personne.

''Tu te fous réellement de moi.''

''Jane ton langage s'il te plaît.''

''Meléjeuedjouinkikiki ! Je la mets en veilleuse maman.'' Je restais perplexe face à cette phrase tout bonnement incompréhensible pour un être pourvu de raisonnement primaire.

''D'accord, je crois que malgré ma maîtrise de nombreuses langues étrangères, je ne comprends pas celle-ci.''

''C'est le mot que tu m'as appris en Hongrois: oh ça va.'' Je me mis à réfléchir, à sourire puis à rire.

''Quoi !'' Pesta gêner la brune qui était vexée. Oui Jane était loin d'être douée pour les langues étrangères. Un bon exemple ici.

''Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire Melegedjünk ?''

''Oui c'est ça l'intello ! Je n'ai pas l'accent comme toi.'' Répondit la détective.

''Je ne savais pas que tu voulais à ce point qu'on se chauffe.''

''Qu-...? Quoi ?''

''Melegedjünk veut dire exactement : On va se chauffer.'' L'informais-je alors qu'elle resta bouche bée. Elle se mit à racler nerveusement la gorge et à détourner le regard en grimaçant.

''Arrête de détourner le sujet de conversation avec ta culture ! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir ! Alors tu aimes l'orage n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que lorsque tu es chez moi ou chez toi, tu me dis que tu as peur de l'orage et tu viens dans ma chambre ?!'' Oups…j'avais oublié…

''Oui j'ai peur, dans un espace clos, il y a plus de chance que la foudre tombe sur l'antenne de la télévision.'' Tentais-je une vaine explication, qui était néanmoins plausible.

''Oui mais la télé est dans le salon ! Alors qu'à chaque fois que tu viens dans ma chambre, tu dis continuellement que depuis ta petite enfance tu as peur des orages. Ce qui m'a paru étrange pour une grande scientifique de ton genre. C'est pour cette raison que je te laisse m'étouffer dans mon lit avec tes pieds glacés et bras constrictor.'' Je commençais à voir rouge. C'était elle qui me serrait dans ses bras, sauf quand elle ne me donnait pas de coup de pied !

''Tu sais pourquoi je veux dormir avec toi !'' Pestais-je alors que nos collègues nous regardèrent en sifflant. Vraiment les mâles ont vraiment l'esprit mal placé.

''Vas-y j'écoute !''

''Car tu réchauffes les draps, tu es une vraie bouillotte comme ton tempérament.''

''Quoi ? Je te sers de radiateur ! Va t'habiller plus chaudement mademoiselle frileuse ! Toi, tu es un glaçon ambulant la reine de la mort !'' Je pouvais entendre à cet instant des policiers dirent que le couple commençait à battre de l'aile comme les vieux couples mariées.

''ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE !'' Hurla Rizzoli alors que je grimaçais quand elle s'en alla sous la pluie. Comment pouvais-je lui dire la véritable raison de mon mensonge ? Bien entendu ce n'était pas pour utiliser la chaleur corporelle de la policière…enfin tout de même un peu….beaucoup. Mais surtout je voulais dormir auprès d'elle et donc je prétextais la peur du tonnerre pour me blottir dans ses bras. Car je l'aimais beaucoup, plus que nécessaire...et je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

Il semblerait qu'un nouvel orage se produisit, soupirais-je en voyant la brune démarrer comme une forcenée son véhicule. En fait, je détestais l'orage...


	8. Chapter 8

Ceci n'est pas une suite de mes one-shot et prompts j'aimerai seulement m'expliquer sur un point bien précis. C'est-à-dire à propos de mon dernier prompt. J'ai eu des commentaires ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de la dernière histoire ou même plusieurs messages privés que j'ai reçu la veille demandant pourquoi j'avais fini aussi mal. Mais comme j'ai prévenu à mon résumé, je peux écrire sur **TOUT. **

Oh mais je peux dire qu'avec le temps tous n'aime pas ce que j'écris. J'ai pris l'habitude des critiques, que maintenant ça ne me fait plus grand chose. Mais pour ceux qui n'ont vraiment pas compris la septième histoire voici une explication.

Le but de la dernière histoire était de faire un prompt, c'est-à-dire **écrire sur un sujet donné.** (après il n'y a pas forcément de logique) Ici le thème est **l'orage**, mais sur deux visions différentes du sujet. L'orage en tant que **déchaînement climatique**, dont on peut voir les effets directs dans l'histoire, et on peut aussi employer **l'expression il y a de l'orage dans l'air **soit pour décrire une dispute violente.

Donc le prompt est écrit à la première personne du singulier sous le point de vue de Maura. J'ai rajouté à l'histoire au cas où. Elle regarde l'orage et décrit les sensations qu'elle éprouve face à ce temps qu'elle apprécie admirer. Et Jane fait son apparition et s'énerve contre sa meilleure amie car celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur de l'orage (c'est donc pour cette raison que prétextait Maura pour se réfugier dans le lit de sa meilleure amie). Jane sera furieuse du mensonge et vous savez que Maura à des difficultés pour mentir. Donc découvrir la vérité pour Jane est pire.

Mais Maura n'arrive pas à avouer qu'elle aime Jane, plus qu'en simple amitié, et cette excuse d'orage est seulement pour être dans ses bras. Et voici que la dispute éclate. A la fin Maura déteste l'orage mais pas le temps mais cette dispute avec sa meilleure amie.

J'espère que c'était clair ? Sinon vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions je répondrais avec joie, et si c'est seulement pour critiquer ou insulter alors abstenez-vous.


End file.
